


What if……？

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 老王死在66号令blast him后，会发生什么
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	What if……？

**Author's Note:**

> 我以一颗纯粹的Obikin之心写作，但原作BG的出现不可避免  
> 比起文章这一篇更像是片段的集合  
> 提前为我文中可能出现的雷点与bug致歉

安纳金现在是房间里唯一一个站立着的人了。  
消灭那些分裂分子甚至比在圣殿与学徒搏斗还要容易。他静候着西迪厄斯的消息，好将他指派去另一处地方，为银河系带来和平。  
在最初的时间里，安纳金还在担心，如果欧比旺突然出现在他面前，质问他为什么要背叛自己的信念，那时他该怎么做。安纳金想了一些借口，估计对方不会赞同。他考虑过，如果自己不得不和欧比旺交手，那么应该使用什么招式，能够将其击倒，却不真正伤害他。  
西迪厄斯想让他杀死欧比旺，但是安纳金并不想这么做。的确，欧比旺的一些做法时常令他恼火，但这并不意味着安纳金就真的想要杀掉他。毕竟欧比旺训练了自己，他们共同生活了十余年。这种联系是无法轻易斩断的。  
欧比旺罪不至死。安纳金在心中替自己原先的师父辩驳。他也只是受到了绝地的欺骗而已。我不是也把西迪厄斯是西斯尊主的消息告诉温杜了吗。如果那时我再稍微迟疑一会儿，那我就不能救下西迪厄斯，也无法拯救帕德梅了。那么，从小就被绝地养大的欧比旺，暂时不能接受这一现实，不也是很正常的事情吗？  
欧比旺需要时间消化这些事。安纳金做好打算，用自己强大的原力使欧比旺陷入昏睡，先找个地方藏起来，很可能送去塔图因，尽管他一向不喜欢自己出生的地方。等他把手头的事情解决，再和欧比旺好好谈谈。欧比旺会加入他的。安纳金仍然清楚的记得在绝地圣殿时，欧比旺对他说，“我和你是一边的。”  
然而安纳金并没有等到欧比旺的质问，他莫名的松了一口气。紧接着西迪厄斯就让他返程，还有更多的事情亟待解决。追查可能存活绝地的踪迹，安抚科洛桑不安的民心，应对银河系内任何一股可能崛起的敌对势力。  
安纳金带着穆斯塔法的硫磺气息回到圣殿，一些机器人正在用水枪冲洗地上的血痕，尸体早就不见了。“很好，维德勋爵。”西迪厄斯只是这么说，却对更多的事情只字不提。  
帕德梅即将临盆。预知梦中的景象再次攥紧了安纳金的心脏，他守在医疗室门口，慌张地用原力联结感知妻子的生命力，并且恳求它们留下来。六个标准时后，他获准进入病房。帕德梅看上去很虚弱，但是她起码活了下来。“来看看我们的孩子。”安纳金说，他难以抑制自己喜悦的心情。过去他曾和帕德梅猜测生下来的会是男孩还是女孩，这次他们一下子拥有了两个。  
安纳金和帕德梅都没有照看婴儿的经验。根据全息网上的指示，他们大概需要装满一架飞行艇的物资。这在政权更迭的这段时间变得困难，因为很多商贩都不敢出来做生意了。  
比起履行西斯尊主的职责，安纳金更愿意做一位父亲。他每天花大量的时间在科洛桑千奇百怪的角落里采购，剩下的时间用来陪伴妻儿。直到新任皇帝带着礼品出现在他们的公寓，安纳金感受到原力中的扰动。他同妻子告别，顺从地跟随西迪厄斯来到停放飞行器的平台。  
“你的能力改变了现实，”西迪厄斯称赞道，“你一直都有这个能力，只是被绝地信条所束缚。”他进一步暗示道，“如果当初你能及时赶往塔图因，也许你就能救下你的母亲。”  
“这一切全靠您的教导。”安纳金垂下了头，他仍需要向眼前老迈的西斯示弱。帕德梅这次能活下来全靠运气，他必须掌握起死回生之术，才能确保自己的天使不受任何伤害。只有西迪厄斯才能帮助他，绝地不行，欧比旺不行，其他任何人都不行。  
直到这时，安纳金才意识到自己长久忽视的问题所在——欧比旺·肯诺比到哪里去了？  
他按下直接向西迪厄斯询问的想法——这些天安纳金在和帕德梅交谈时总会有意无意地回避共和国陨落当天发生的事，他渐渐学会了政客的那套话术——“如果还有绝地幸存，我很乐意为您剿灭他们。”  
“放心吧，我的徒弟。”西迪厄斯看起来被他的回答取悦了，“克隆人用全息视频记录下66号令的执行现场，并且把绝地的尸体烧掉。不会有人能逃出这种围捕的。”  
西迪厄斯离开后安纳金立刻赶去临时信息储存中心。他用原力把守卫驱开，颤抖着调出录像：战场上的欧比旺仍然是他们告别那天的模样，他正骑着尤塔帕人的蜥蜴试图爬出天坑。“轰掉他。”画外音说。接下来一串密集的爆能束击中了他……  
安纳金强迫自己看完了全部录像。克隆人士兵把欧比旺从水下捞出，他胸前的浅色布料完全化作焦黑。那绝地的眉头紧皱，似乎仍在经受痛苦。紧接着克隆人往尸体上喷洒燃料，火焰腾地一下升了起来。安纳金的视线逐渐变得模糊，他握紧了拳头，当门口执勤的克隆人士兵纷纷倒下时，安纳金并不觉得心痛。

孩子们五岁的时候，帕德梅还是去世了。她自从生产之后身体就一直不是很好。这段时间安纳金为了帝国的事业也很少能关心自己的家庭。  
他在妻子的遗物中找到了一个小小的记录仪，看起来有人对帕德梅说了什么，有关安纳金当初在绝地圣殿的所作所为。  
和当初一样，他找到了西迪厄斯，但这一次，安纳金放出了原力闪电。“五年了，”他嘶声说，“你答应过我能救下帕德梅！”  
西斯尊主似乎在恳求着什么，就像他当年为了让安纳金杀掉梅斯·温杜那样，安纳金这次不会再相信他的话了。“如果你早能做到，那就救救你自己。”  
恨在一定程度上能够安抚人心。作为一位皇帝，安纳金既年轻又英俊，杀伐果断的作风巩固了他的统治。没人知道绝地圣殿的真相，西迪厄斯在位时已经将修正过的真实散布出去。他将卢克和莱娅送去寄宿学校，避免见到R2和C-3PO。礼仪机器人似乎提到卢克有一个蓝色的朋友，他没多在意，如果他下定决心疏远自己的儿女，那么有人陪伴他们自然是好事。更多时间他在星际间穿梭，远离科洛桑。随着死星的建成，他感觉自己身体里的一部分也慢慢变成了机器。  
在梦境中，安纳金咀嚼着自己的失败。他一次次错过了他本该拯救的人。有那么几回他梦见自己跟着欧比旺来到尤塔帕，如果不是绝地大师们的阻拦他本该如此。他试图冲克隆人开枪，切断全部通讯，甚至用身体挡住爆能束。但他从未成功。  
欧比旺还是死了。抛下了他的绝地信条，他的同伴，他曾经的徒弟。他的无知和轻信几乎让安纳金恼怒。“这本不该发生！”安纳金忿忿地想道。  
“最起码他不知道你都做了些什么。”黑暗面向安纳金低吟，“你不能救下每一个人，也许这样对他更好。”  
“欧比旺，”他念着那个名字，就像一声叹息，“你不知道我有多痛苦。”

更久之后……

叛军袭击了帝国学院，等安纳金赶到的时候，那些人已经消失的无影无踪。卢克，作为受伤的学生之一，被人用担架抬了出来。“天行者先生很英勇，主动提出用自己当人质交换其他同学。”一位教师模样的人告诉他，似乎不知道自己眼前的皇帝也是天行者。安纳金把调查事宜交给下属，自己回到飞行艇上，舱门关闭的时候，他看到有什么蓝色的东西一闪而过。  
医生告诉他卢克有轻微的脑震荡，需要静养一段时间。安纳金走到儿子身边，分出自己的力量。卢克的原力是强大的，但他毕竟尚未成年，而且安纳金要求他在学校不能显露自己的能力。莱娅很快也出现在病房里，她看上去像是大哭了一场，仍然不愿和安纳金交谈。于是安纳金为女儿留出空间，决定晚些时候再来。  
他退到走廊上。有什么人也在附近，安纳金看到一个隐约的形状。这是——  
“欧比旺！”安纳金听到自己发出陌生的音节，他已经很久，很久没有叫过这个名字了。  
这绝对是欧比旺，即使再过十五年，或者更久。安纳金也能在人群中一眼认出他来。然而有什么东西已经彻底改变了。现在的欧比旺是蓝色的幻影，那个身形顿了一下，继续向前走去。安纳金试图拉住他，但只触碰到了一片虚无。  
“你在看顾我的孩子，为什么？”  
这不是他最想问的。安纳金在穆斯塔法时想了很多。往后的岁月里，在他对起死回生抱有希望的时候，安纳金始终希望能再见到欧比旺。  
属于欧比旺的幻影叹了口气，转过身来面对他。“卢克和莱娅身上有着强大的力量，而我无法坐视他们被你的黑暗面所浸染。”他听起来和过去一样。十五年后，欧比旺没有变老，安纳金现在更像他的同龄人了。  
安纳金忽然想起一些过去的事情。“卢克的幽灵朋友是你！”他的语气变成了控诉，“你一直都在这里，却始终躲着我。”  
“我不知道该怎么面对你，安纳金。”欧比旺猛地提高了音调，“我在混沌中困了不知道多久才听见了奎刚大师的声音，他教我如何化为绝地英灵。当我终于能回到这个世界，却发现你已经变成了西斯！你以为，在你做出那些暴行之后，我还能假装什么事都没有发生一样出现在你面前吗？”  
“我很抱歉。安纳金说，为伤害到欧比旺的感情。在西迪厄斯之后，他已经很少亲自动手了。  
随即他想到了奎刚，奎刚大师也是绝地英灵的话，那可能还有更多。“你……一直是一个人吗？”  
“如果你是想问有没有其他英灵，尤其是被你杀死的那些，”欧比旺尖刻地说，“幼徒们年纪太小，尚不足以习得化为英灵的本领。剩下的……我猜他们也不乐意见我……就像我躲着你那样。”  
“为什么？”安纳金觉得这两者之间并没有什么联系。他可能做错了一些事，但欧比旺是无辜的。  
“因为我死得太快而且总往帝国的中心跑。”欧比旺并不避讳提及他的死亡。他听上去好像过去抱怨飞行一般轻描淡写。  
“那是怎么样的？”安纳金的视线在欧比旺身上长久的停留，时隔多年他依然记得克隆人是怎么击中了欧比旺，又是怎么将他的尸体损毁。绝地大师的英灵看起来正处于他最好的状态，  
“我被爆能束击中了，然后掉进水里。”欧比旺只是复述了安纳金在录像里看到的东西，“感谢原力，那过程没持续太久。可以说，我在遇到奎刚大师之前，甚至没意识到自己已经死了。”  
欧比旺是66号令下最早一批死去的绝地。几天后仍有学徒躲在圣殿的角落，企图抵抗西斯的力量。当然这些微弱的力量并不持久，很快他们就被消灭了。  
安纳金很想触碰欧比旺，比如将他拉进一个拥抱之中。在事情变得不可转圜之前，每当安纳金找不到合适的字句与师父交流，他便会用肢体动作或者原力代劳。但现在他什么都做不了。  
“我该走了。”欧比旺告诉他。天快亮了，很快会有更多人出现在这里。无论是绝地英灵还是皇帝都不适合在此久留。  
“你要去哪？”安纳金又一次尝试拉住欧比旺的手，或者扳着他的肩膀。  
“我不能坐视你的孩子陷入黑暗，同样，我也不能任由你的手下杀死抵抗军。”  
“你和他们是一伙的？”别这样对我，欧比旺。安纳金在心里说，你躲了我这么多年，你不能和伤害我儿子的人为伍，你说好和我一边。  
“如果你说袭击学院的那群人，那么不是，我可以向你保证。”欧比旺似乎能一眼看穿他的所想，“抵抗军内部并不团结，而我也不赞成伤害孩子们。我的忠诚属于绝地、共和国还有民主制度（说到这里，英灵苦涩地想，它们已经全部消亡了），因此我会给抵抗军一些‘启示’，一些帮助，好让他们从你的镇压之下逃脱。”  
更多的阳光穿过石英打造的防线，安纳金看着欧比旺渐渐消散，“我以后还能再见到你吗？”他最后问道。

END


End file.
